


Silence Is Golden

by Flantastic



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Eventual Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pornstars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2836757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flantastic/pseuds/Flantastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Bond is a porn star who's been in the business for years.  Q is the newcomer who's been drafted in as his co-star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence Is Golden

**Author's Note:**

> I've had such a lovely year on AO3 and Tumblr so I thought I'd finish it off by doing some porn.
> 
> I porned.
> 
> This is porn. (With a tad of fluff.)

Bond.

James Bond.

Porn star.  Businessman.

He’d been a player in the porn industry for more years than he cared to count (although if he were truthful, Bill Clinton and John Major were probably talking shop over a cup of tea in the White House when he first fucked on film).  Over the years he’d taken good care of himself, sometimes losing work due to his insistence on always using condoms, but always ultimately bouncing back into popularity.  He ran the length of a marathon every week, swam daily, ate well, drank minimally and avoided drugs which meant the film studios still loved him.  If asked, he would put his continuing success down to these ethics although even he would admit that his good looks, charm and eleven-inch dick didn’t hurt. The result of all this meant that he was still as much in demand as he had been in his twenties, despite the fact his fortieth birthday had been and gone.  His persona had subtly shifted over the years.  Long gone were the days when he would be a bottom for the likes of Jeff Stryker.  Through a willingness to adapt and change he’d seamlessly morphed from twink to top.  There weren’t many other gay porn stars who’d shown his staying power and enduring popularity.

In actuality, he was making fewer and fewer films these days.  Thanks to canny investments over the years he was now able to spend more time working with his media company.  It promoted young film makers both in and outside of the adult film industry.   He still had his die-hard fans though so he made sure he made enough movies annually to keep them happy.

The shoot today was the usual shtick.  They were pairing him up with some just-legal twink for a scene from what Gareth Mallory’s assistant Eve had said.  The boy was a relative newcomer who went by the stage name of “Q”.  He’d never heard of him but that wasn’t unusual.  Just because James made porn it didn’t mean he had to watch it. 

He didn’t mind twinks – if he was honest he enjoyed fucking any man, he wouldn’t do the job if he didn’t – but given the choice these days he’d probably go for someone with a little more bulk than the average whip-thin youngster.  He’d been lucky enough to fly to America and do a shoot with Colby Keller a few months earlier.  The memory of the big man writhing on his back and coming as James fucked into him still fuelled his fantasies.  Ultimately a scene was a scene though and James trusted M (as Gareth was known in the business) not to put him with anyone too objectionable.

He arrived at the nondescript house in Chigwell in good time and rang the doorbell.   It started to rain, a warm August drizzle, and he shrugged up his collar, hitching the suit bag he had slung over his shoulder as he waited.  After a few moments the door was opened by a young man in glasses who was busy talking on his phone.  He smiled at James as he saw him and ushered him in, excusing himself briefly from his conversation.

“Hi!” he smiled brightly, “You’re James – I recognise you from your films - Tanner’s in the room just down the hall to the left.”

James nodded his thanks and passed the young man as he told his caller to carry on.  He was about thirty, barefoot, dressed in a too-large blue checked shirt and a pair of shapeless jeans.  His hair was wild and tousled and a scrubby beard covered half his face.  He assumed he was Tanner’s new assistant as he seemed to be negotiating the loan of a camera with whomever he was on the phone to.  James went into the room the he’d indicated.  Tanner was indeed in there, fiddling with a lighting rig.  The room had been made up to look like a bedroom with a futon decked out with plain white bedding at one end.  James could see it had originally been a lounge/dining room so there was plenty of room for a cameraman or two to manoeuvre themselves around the scene without getting in the way.  Tanner looked up and grinned when he noticed him.

“Hi Billy.”

“James!  There you are.  Did you see Q?  He said he was just going out to make a phone call…  I’ll introduce you in a moment.  I think you’ll enjoy working with him.  He’s got a reputation as being a bit of a screamer.”

James’s brain stuttered as he realised his error.

“I’m fucking him?  But he’s too old to be a twink.  He looks more like a nerd!”

“Who looks like a nerd?” Q asked as he walked in behind James, slipping his phone into his shirt pocket.  Tanner chuckled.

“James; Q. Q; James.  Right, now the introductions are over, let’s get down to it.” He picked up the clipboard that was lying on the foot of the bed. “M has left me some notes…”

James and Q listened attentively as Tanner outlined the plot, such as it was.  Q was to play a house-boy caught masturbating with his master’s dirty pants.  Bond was his master, home early and ready to teach Q a thing or two about stealing other people’s underwear.  Mallory wanted it as rough-looking as the actors could manage so it would appeal to the BDSM fans. 

It was hardly Shakespeare, Bond reflected.  Once all the details had been outlined, Tanner stood up.

“Right, you two need to discuss boundaries.  I’ll trust you to go over everything.  Anybody fancy a cuppa before we start?” 

Both Q and James declined politely and watched as Tanner went out in search of the kitchen.  James began.

“OK then Q.  Most important for me to know is, if you’ve seen my work and you know what I’m packing; do you think you can take it?”  Mallory wanted rough but James was wary of fucking any co-star hard who might struggle to take a dick the size of his.  Q’s eyes sparkled as he grinned.

“Don’t worry.  I’ve taken bigger.”

James secretly doubted it but he let the comment slide.

“Is there anything you don’t like?”

“The usual.  Piss and scat.  Not keen on drawing blood.  Definitely don’t like licking blood – not even my own.  Don’t like it when people spit in my mouth.  Not overly keen on kissing…”

“Kissing?” James was surprised.  Q looked coy.

“Kissing on the lips is… it’s mine.  It’s something I do with people I’m attracted to.  No offence but…”

“It’s a personal thing.”

Q’s eyes lit up.

“Yes exactly! You know what I mean!”

James nodded.

“What about come?”

“Absolutely.  Especially if I like the taste of it.”

James snorted with laughter.

“Tanner mentioned something about you being a bit of a screamer.  How will I know if I’m pushing you too far?”

Q shrugged.

“It’s a thing my fans like.  I do tend to play it up a bit I must confess.  How about if we use a safe word?  If either of us want to stop, we say ‘Vauxhall’.  That way you can pin me down and screw me until I’m sobbing, safe in the knowledge that I’m enjoying myself.”  James’s cock twitched at the thought just as Tanner returned with a mug in his hand.

“All sorted you two?  Come on then, let’s get cracking.”

James and Q both went upstairs, the former to what looked like a spare bedroom that Q pointed out to him, the latter into the bathroom.   James came back downstairs first and he paused to check out his ensemble in the hall mirror.  The dark blue Armani suit clung to him in all the right places.  He cinched the knot on his tie and smoothed back his hair.  Even he had to admit, he looked pretty damn edible.  He was sitting on the edge of the bed chatting to Tanner fifteen minutes later when Q reappeared.  James felt his mouth go dry and then begin to water as he took him in.

Q had dispensed with his glasses in favour of contact lenses and now his eyes flashed with innumerable colours in the bright lights of the set.  He’d shaved and the lack of beard made him look like a teenager.  He’d brushed his hair and the once-scruffy curls were now teased into beautiful waves.  Once by the bed he slipped off the white terry robe he was wrapped in to reveal a slender yet muscular body.  He was naked apart from a pair of black Andrew Christian briefs which snugly fit him.

“Where do you want me?”

For a second James was tempted to say “Back at my house. In my bedroom, where I can lock you away and ravage you at my leisure, you gorgeous thing.” but he resisted the urge.  Instead he got out of the way and allowed Tanner to indicate where Q should lie.  As Q climbed onto the bed, crawling up to the pillows and settling himself on his back, James realised he wasn’t wearing briefs, it was a jockstrap.  The wide band spanned his waist, below which his naked buttocks were framed by the twin straps running from his hips to between his legs. Tanner threw a pair of pants at him.

“Don’t worry, they’re clean.” He commented.

Bond stood back as Tanner checked that the fixed cameras on either side of the bed were recording before picking up his hand-held.  He called ‘action’ and Q began.

He was a naughty boy the ‘script’ (such as it was) said.  Left alone while his man was out working, he’d found a pair of his pants.  He’d snuck into their bedroom and lain down to enjoy himself.  James watched as Q smiled, brought the material up to his face and audibly inhaled.  His other hand slid down his chest to grasp at his cock through the black cotton of his underwear.  He bucked his hips and arched his back as he began to stroke himself.  He could see the young man’s cock twitch as it immediately began to fill out, quickly straining against the material and wetting it.  Bond had to admit; he had admirable control to be able to do that on demand, on camera.  Q spread his legs and Bond got a brief tantalising glimpse of his arsehole before Tanner dropped down in front of him with the camera, capturing the moment.  After a couple of minutes filming from this angle he stepped back and gave Bond a nudge as a cue.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!”  Bond barked as he strode into shot.  Q jumped and tried to hide the pants under his pillow, stretching his body out deliciously as he lifted his arms.

“You wicked boy.” Bond snarled, grabbing Q’s ankle and hauling him across the bed towards him.  Q whimpered and James knew it was all an act but it didn’t stop him from getting rock-hard at the sound.  “Bad boy.  What have I said about touching my things?  Look what you’ve done!”  He ran a palm up Q’s thigh possessively before grasping the bulge in his jockstrap.

“Didn’t I tell you this was mine?  Have you been playing with this too?”

Q shuddered as Bond forced his legs open which he’d been trying to close.

“No Daddy,” Q gasped, “I was good I promise, I was good!”  He went to close his legs again and cried out when Bond slapped his thigh.

“You’re not being good now.” He snarled.  “Give me that arse.  I need to make sure you haven’t been putting those fingers of yours in that pretty little hole.” 

Bond flipped Q over and the boy immediately assumed a submissive position, on his knees, his chest pressed to the bed and his arse held high.  Bond licked his thumb and rubbed the pad over Q’s exposed arsehole.  Q cried out and put two of his fingers into his mouth, suckling on them.  Bond pulled back and spanked each buttock soundly two, three times.  He relished the pinking it caused before grabbing Q’s wrist.

“You’ll have something to suck on soon enough you selfish brat.  Behave and hold yourself open for me.” He growled. 

Whimpering, Q nodded and reached down with trembling hands to comply.  Bond readjusted his own erection as he watched Q grab his arse cheeks and spread them wide.  His arsehole was a dark pink furl, glistening with the smear of Bond’s saliva.  Bond licked a finger and slipped it in up to the first knuckle without warning.  Q shrieked and dug his fingers into his buttocks, pushing back as he tried to make Bond give him more.  Bond spanked him again, hard, with his free hand, adding to the redness.

“Stay still you greedy boy,” he snarled.  He twisted the inserted finger and then removed it, ducking to lick at Q’s entrance.  “I don’t taste lube,” he muttered, grasping Q’s hips, “perhaps you haven’t been a completely bad boy.  Let’s find out shall we?”

Q cried out again when Bond began to lick into him.  Bond had always been a fan of rimming and Q tasted good.  He must have shaved everywhere when he was in the bathroom as his arsehole was completely hairless.  His cock twitched at the thought of what was waiting for him under Q’s underwear.  Q’s arse was just beginning to loosen up when they were interrupted by Tanner calling “Cut!”

“Sorry guys.  Two minutes.  I think this power pack’s dodgy, I’m going to get the spare from my car.”

He passed James a bottle of water and then left the room.  James sat up, twisting the cap off the bottle.  He took a swig as Q rolled onto his back.  His eyelids fluttered shut and Bond marvelled at the thickness and length of his eyelashes.  He was quite lovely. Bond studied him for a moment before lightly setting the cold bottle onto Q’s chest.  Q let out a little yelp and his eyes flew open as the cold condensation touched his skin.

“Water?”

“Bastard.” Q laughed and took the bottle.  James watched as he tipped it up and took a long swallow, his throat rippling.  “You’re very good at that you know.”

“Being a bastard?”

“Eating me out.  Your partner is a very lucky man.” 

Bond’s heart clenched a little at Q’s words but he gave him a smile.

“No lucky man, I’m afraid.  I’m single.”

Q raised an eyebrow.

“There was someone… Alec… I met him in LA on a shoot.  We were together for ten years but he wasn’t careful…  He…”

His voice trailed off and he wondered why he’d brought Alec up.  That was a long time ago.  Q shrugged.

“I’m sorry.  I don’t need to know.  You barely know me.”

“No… it’s fine.  It was a long time ago.”

James smiled at the man in front of him.  Q’s expression was so open that for some crazy reason he found himself wanting to share the story of his partner. The man who’d loved him and then broken his heart by dying far too young.  He wondered if Q might like to go for a drink after the shoot and…

His thoughts were interrupted by Tanner’s return.

“Right then you lovely gayboys.” He grinned, “How about we crack on and film James’s lovely big schlong in action?  Perhaps we could have a bit of actual fucking this time?”

Q screwed the lid back onto the bottle and handed it back to James with a mouthed ‘thank you’.  James put the bottle on the floor at the base of one of the fixed camera’s tripod.  As he turned back he saw that Q had resumed his position on the bed.  Tanner called “Action”.

James crawled back onto the bed and grabbed Q again.  Rolling him onto his back he grabbed his hips and pulled.  Q whimpered as he was dragged up onto his shoulders, until his arse was resting on Bond’s chest.  Bond pushed his legs down, exposing Q’s arsehole to his probing tongue once more.  Q began to babble as soon as he felt it lick into him again.

“Oh God, Oh Daddy.  Yes Daddy please.  Please!  Fuck my hole with your tongue Daddy!  Oh please.  Oh PLEASE!!”  He trailed off into a wail when Bond reached between his legs and cupped his bollocks, dragging the material of his jockstrap away from his arsehole.  Bond squeezed the delicate bundle gently and then repeated his actions, thrilled with the breathless whine it earned him.  Like a child on Christmas morning, Bond suddenly felt impatient to see what was inside.  Hauling Q back down onto the bed he rested his hands on his hips.

Bond had been in porn long enough to know that scenes were all edited and moments cut out so he took a few seconds to break character.  He smiled at Q and murmured “OK?”  Q smiled back and bit his bottom lip, looking frankly fucking adorable.

“Oh God yes.  Please don’t stop.”

“As you wish…”

He grabbed the waistband of Q’s underwear and jerked them down, revealing his hard cock.  As Bond had suspected, he was shaved here too but he was too taken with the sight of his erection to pay much attention to the smooth skin.  His cock was lovely, about seven inches long.  The head, which was a rosy cherry colour, peeked out from inside his partially retracted foreskin.  Bond stroked his thumb over the slit and it came away wet.

Bond ducked his head and licked a broad stripe up Q’s erection.  God, but he tasted good here too.  He was silently thankful for clean co-stars.  He licked again, dragging his tongue over the slit and capturing the pre-come.  The taste of salt burst into his mouth and he moaned quietly before taking the full length in, easing Q’s foreskin back with his lips.

He wondered how long he could get away with just sucking Q’s cock.  Truth be told, giving head was his favourite sexual act.  The feeling of power it gave him was intoxicating.  Every tremble and shudder his actions caused were apparent as he worked.  Adding to this were the sounds Q was making.  Tanner wasn’t kidding when he called him a screamer.  The young man sounded like he was having his brains sucked out through his dick, every breath a gasp, every exhale a plead for more.  Abruptly, James forgot about everything but getting Q to make more of the wonderful noises.

Bond went down to Q’s arsehole again and worked on loosening him up with his tongue, all the while stroking his cock.  When he felt the portal start to relax, he pushed two fingers into him, marvelling at how his body responded.  Q cried out and Bond twisted his fingers experimentally just to hear the sound again.  Probing deeper, he searched for and found Q’s prostate.  He brushed over it and then withdrew his fingers.  He grabbed the lube and slicked up his hand properly before sliding three fingers in.  Q shuddered and Bond crawled up the bed to watch his face as he stroked into him. 

The younger man panted open-mouthed and watched Bond through half-open eyes as his prostate was softly caressed.  He brought his hand up and rested it on Bond’s back; with the other he grasped his wrist.

“Do it harder,” he whispered, “Oh please…”

James watched his face as he pressed in harder with his fingers.  He pushed onto Q’s perineum with his thumb lightly and delighted as Q shuddered.

“Please…”

The begging was louder this time

Bond’s erection twitched where it lay trapped in his suit trousers when he realised how much he was turning Q on. 

James kissed down his neck to his pert nipples and drew each of them into his mouth in turn.  Pressing kisses to Q’s twitching stomach he ducked and took the head of his cock into his mouth once again as his fingers continued working.  He ignored the flash of the camera lens as Tanner dropped down and focussed in on what he was doing.  He hadn’t objected to where Bond was taking this and Bond was pleased; he wasn’t sure he could have stopped now if he’d been told to.  He guessed this scene was going to be a money maker though and imagined what they must look like – the younger man splayed out naked on the bed, legs spread, with his older lover, still dressed in his suit, sucking and finger-fucking him to orgasm.   He redoubled his efforts when he felt Q’s fingers entwine in his hair and the muscles of his abdomen begin to jump under the side of his face.  When the first spurt of warm salty come coated his tongue he opened his mouth and lapped at him letting the camera see Q’s come splash over his face.  He continued lapping and stroking even after Q’s cock had relented just to hear his breathless gasps and whines as he became over-sensitive.

He grinned as he lay back on the bed, wiping his face on his sleeve, and waited for Q to recover.  The boy lay still for a minute and then climbed off the bed before dropping to his knees.

 “Are you going to undress me now?” He asked, waggling his eyebrows.

They both laughed when Tanner suddenly piped up.

“Brilliant!  Hold on, hold on!” He moved closer with the camera.   “Right!  Can you say that again with a bit more dominance please James?”

James laughed again softly and cleared his throat.  He took a deep breath and wiped the smile off his face as he stood up.

“Are you going to undress me now?” he repeated in a low voice, which he hoped would come across as quietly commanding.  Q nodded and crawled forward eagerly on his hands and knees.  Standing up he kissed the side of James’s jaw before slowly pulling the knot of his tie loose and undoing the buttons on his shirt.  Before James could shrug the clothing off his shoulders Q dropped to his knees and undid the waistband of his trousers.  James was going commando and he saw the exact moment that Q realised.  His eyes widened before delicately drawing his cock out into the open.

“Please Daddy.  May I taste it?”  Q licked his lips, staring up at him, looking every inch the slutty man-child he was portraying.  James nodded and stifled a moan as Q’s pink tongue flicked out and captured the bead of moisture which oozed from the tip of his erection.  He watched as Q took the head into his mouth and sucked, his cheeks hollowing.  He reached up and grasped the root, holding his cock steady.  Bond immediately grabbed a handful of his hair and stopped his actions.

“No.” He growled. “Hands behind your back.  Just your mouth, you little slut.”

Q whined but obeyed.  Once he had linked his hands behind his back, James pulled on his hair and fed him his cock once more.

“Good boy.  Take it.”

When he’d pushed halfway in he stopped tugging on Q’s hair and watched him work.  He hadn’t met many co-stars who could take all of his cock and he wondered how much Q could manage to…

His jaw dropped as Q looked him in the eye and took the entire length in.  He buried his nose into James’s pubes and his eyes slid shut as he held his position for five… six… seven long seconds before pulling back with a gasp.  After lathing the head thoroughly with his tongue he ducked forward again.  This time James gripped Q’s hair with both hands and pushed back in.  He held him there for almost ten seconds before pulling him off.  Q coughed before James began to gently buck his hips, fucking into Q’s mouth.  Q moaned around him sending a wonderful vibration through him.

Bond smiled down at him and for a split-second he forgot they were being filmed.  It had been so long since someone had sucked him like this.  Then Q wriggled on his knees, shifting forward slightly.  James immediately saw what he was getting at.  He took two half-steps until he was effectively standing over Q and bent his knees.  Q groaned as James’s cock slid into his throat again.

“That’s it.  Suck it boy.  You like your Daddy’s cock don’t you?”

Q whimpered and suddenly James needed to hear him properly again.  He pulled out and dragged Q up by his elbows.  He went to kiss the taste of himself out of Q’s mouth but remembered what he’d said about it being personal to him.  So instead he shook off his loosened clothes and grabbed the lube and a condom which Tanner had thoughtfully provided.  He sat down on the edge of the bed and held the condom out to Q.

“Put this on me.”

Q dropped to his knees again and deftly did as he was told, James twitching at the caress of his nimble fingers as he rolled the latex into place.  When Q stood up again James guided his hips until he was straddling him, his arse facing the camera.  Opening the lube bottle he covered his fingers.  Parting his own legs he reached under Q until he could massage his opening.

“You don’t deserve this,” he muttered as he slipped a finger in.  Q whined and flexed his spine.  “You were bad.  Stealing my underwear.  Playing with yourself.”  Q gasped and leaned forward until their foreheads were touching and their breath mingled.  “You know you belong to me, don’t you?  You know you’re mine?”  He slipped in another finger and steadied Q with a hand on his hip as he shuddered, crying out softly.  “I’m going to take you now.  Fuck you until you remember who owns you.”

He withdrew his fingers and turned Q around.  Climbing up onto the bed, Q squatted and Bond held his cock as he began to impale himself on it. It took several minutes and James lay still as Q slowly worked his way down, sliding it in gradually.  James rested his hands on Q’s hips and waited patiently.  His cock was in proportion, thick as well as long, and it was mesmerising to see Q’s slim body accept it with seemingly no trouble.  When he was two inches away from taking it all, Q began to rock in James’s lap, easing in the remaining length. 

The feeling was incredible.  Q’s hot body gripped him as he undulated, fucking himself and slowly increasing the tempo until James couldn’t take any more.  Slipping his hands under Q’s thighs he abruptly stood up and spread them wide.

James didn’t usually watch his own films but he had a feeling he would be asking M for a copy of this one.  Q shrieked as he scrabbled, reaching behind himself and grabbing onto James’s neck.  He held on for grim death as James widened his stance and fucked up into him.  James could only imagine what Q looked like to the camera; his legs spread, his cock hard and leaking.  Pinioned on James’s enormous member as it slid in and out of him from behind.  Q was as light as a feather and James prided himself on his stamina so he was able to maintain their position for several minutes.  The noises he was wringing out of Q were getting louder and louder until James vaguely wondered what the fuck the neighbours must be thinking. 

When his thighs began to cramp up, James turned and threw Q face-down onto the bed.  Without giving him a chance to catch his breath, he dragged his hips up and slammed back into him.  Q grabbed a double handful of the bedding below his cheek and began to sob and tears sprang into his eyes.

“Oh Daddy, please Daddy.  You’re going to make me come. Oh God, please Daddy!”

James thrust into him rapidly a dozen times more and then withdrew, flipping him again.  Firmly grabbing his ankles he parted Q’s legs and slid home.  Q arched his back, tears sliding down his cheeks as he cried.  For a moment James wondered if he’d pushed him too hard and actually hurt him.  Then Q’s hands reached down the grip his thighs and urged him to fuck him even harder.  The sight of him splayed out was almost too much and James groaned as he found himself perilously close to losing control and coming.  He took a deep breath and closed his eyes to stave it off.  When he opened his eyes Q was gazing up at him adoringly and he knew he wasn’t going to last.

“Stroke yourself,” he panted, “I want to see you come.”

Q immediately obeyed and began to tug at his cock, pre-come drooling steadily onto his belly.  He stroked quickly and almost immediately his stomach muscles began to spasm.  He grabbed the bedding above his head with his other hand and, twisting it, he screamed out as he came.  The first spurt of come hit Q on his chest, the second hit him in the face, splashing across his lips.  He babbled meaningless noises until James dropped down onto his elbows and, with his hips still pounding, unthinkingly licked the semen from his lips.  Q froze for a split second and James immediately regretted his actions.  He’d crossed a line, overstepped the boundaries Q had set out for him…  His train of thought suddenly derailed as Q thrust his hands up into James’s hair and dragged him down into a searing kiss.  It was James’s turn to groan as Q’s talented tongue invaded his mouth. 

Their tongues tangled in time with James’s thrusts.  James was vaguely aware of Q’s legs wrapping around his back, urging him on.  Their bodies slid together, slick with come and sweat until Q was all James knew.  He closed his eyes and breathed in his scent…

With a superhuman effort James dragged himself up and withdrew, tearing off the condom with trembling hands.  He began to stroke himself.  Q followed him, scooting down the bed and opened his mouth, his breath ghosting over the head of James’s cock.  Jesus.  With a barely contained sob James came, painting Q’s face with his seed, spurting across his tongue and down his chin.  He sat back, panting.

“Fuck…”

The scene was blown for James.  If Tanner wanted a closing conversation between the boy and his “Daddy” he was going to have to wait for a minute.  Q lay back, grinning and licking his lips.

“OK?”

Q nodded and smirked, wiping his face with his hand.

“I think you just came up my nose.”

James looked at him in astonishment and then broke out into peals of laughter.  After a moment Q joined him.  James leaned over and kissed the corner of his mouth softly, still chuckling. 

“I’m terribly sorry.  Would you like a tissue?”

_Five Months Later… Christmas Eve_

 

James sat by the fireplace in his Chelsea home and looked at the twinkling lights on his Christmas tree.  He sipped on his glass of champagne and thought back over the previous year.  At the start of it he’d been lost, working too hard and worrying too much about his inevitable retirement from making films.  He’d been directionless, in limbo…

He topped up his glass and wondered if he should even be drinking it on Christmas Eve.  The annual bottle of Veuve Clicquot was a tradition he’d started with Alec.  Perhaps it was time he put it in the past.

The doorbell rang and James rose to answer it.  It was cooler in the hallway and the tiled floor was cold under his bare feet.  He opened the door and Q came in, bundled up against the freezing weather.  He kissed James’s cheek and his lips were icy.

“Come and see!  It’s starting to snow.” He exclaimed, the colour high on his cheeks from the cold.  James shut the door firmly and ushered him through to the warm longue.

“I can see it through the window quite well, thank you.”

Q laughed as he stripped off his layers.

“You old grump.  You should have been out there with me.  The South Bank was beautiful.”

“I prefer to stay in the warm thanks.”  James handed him a glass of the champagne.  “Did you get some good photos?” 

He sat back down in his spot and listened as Q sat with him and enthused about the photographs he’d taken.  He had six rolls of film ready to develop and James had a feeling he’d be fighting to keep Q out of the darkroom he’d set up for him in the attic come the morning.  He smiled as he watched his friend talk, waving his hands and taking the occasional sip of champagne as he described what he’d seen.  James reflected as he listened just how much he owed Eve for pairing them up for that film.  “Daddy’s Boy” had been a hit (in part due to the hilarious ending which M had insisted they leave in) but that meant nothing to James compared to getting to meet Q.

They’d stayed in touch after the filming, James eventually offering to mentor Q as he set up a photography business.  James had put Q in touch with several studios who hired him to do their promotional shots and actors who wanted pictures for their portfolios.  Q wanted to eventually move away from porn but it helped pay his bills between mainstream work.  Over the weeks that followed they’d become close and opened up to each other on a personal level.  James had told Q all about his days with Alec and the devastation of his accidental death.  Q, in turn, told James about his civil partner Raoul.  He was a city banker who’d developed a drugs habit before going off the rails.  Q had stood by him through it all.  Raoul had repaid his devotion by leaving him for a married woman that he’d met at Narcotics Anonymous.  Both Q and James were still hurting but they found a peaceful kind solace in each other’s friendship.  When Christmas rolled around it had seemed natural for James to invite his friend to spend it with him. 

James was shaken out of his reverie by a cold hand smoothing down over his ankle, making him jump.

“Christ Q, you’re freezing!”

“And you’re not listening!  I was trying to tell you about the crazy busker I photographed.”

James laughed and reached over, taking the glass out of Q’s hand.  The young man watched as he shuffled closer and wrapped both of his cold hands in James’s larger, warmer ones. 

“I’m sorry.  Please continue.”

Q laughed and tilted his head to one side.

“I’m not sure I should.  Perhaps I should keep my charming little stories to myself.”

“But I’m interested!”

“Nuh-huh!”  Q shook his head and grinned adorably.

“You tease.”

“It’s only teasing if I don’t follow through.” he smiled. 

James suddenly became aware the room seemed considerably warmer than it had been a few minutes before.

“Is that what this is?” he murmured. “Are you teasing me?”

Q smiled and leaned over. 

“Of course.  You know you’ll have your way in the end.  I find the longer I know you, the harder it gets to say no to you…”

James moved towards him, tentatively closing the distance until their lips were almost touching…

“Well we don’t want that,” he breathed, “we can’t have anything getting too hard for you…”

Their lips touched and James gently eased Q onto his back, deepening the kiss.  He ran his hands through his hair as he laid over him, pressing their bodies together.  After several minutes snogging James pulled back to look at him.

“Why have we never done this before?”

Q brushed a fingertip over his temple.

“We did.  Don’t you remember?  We got paid for it and everything…”

James kissed him again, smiling.

“You know what I mean…”

“I had to know this was right.  I didn’t want to get hurt again.”

“And now?”

“This feels right.  I do need to know one thing though…”

“Oh?” James’s heart stuttered a little.

“Should I start calling you ‘Daddy’ now or wait until your dick’s inside me?”

James laughed and shook his head.

“You call me ‘Daddy’ again and I guarantee my dick’s not coming anywhere near you.” He smirked.

James and Q made love that night right there on the plush rug in front of the fire.  In all the ways that mattered it felt like it was their first time. They moved together slowly, bathed in the soft glow of the open fire and the Christmas tree lights.  The loud twink was gone and James found himself with a completely different man.  They undressed slowly, regularly pausing to sip champagne and caress each other.  James surprised Q by taking the condom out of his hands and rolling it onto his young lover.  Q took James lying on his back and as they reached their peaks, Q rocking into him slowly, he made the sweetest breathless sounds which James captured with his kisses.  When Q finally came, deep inside James, he was silent save for the sound of his panting.  He then whispered James’s name and stroked him until he lost himself, Q burying his face in the side of his neck as he came.

As they lay there afterwards, sated and tangled together, James glanced up at the clock on the mantelpiece.  Squeezing Q he kissed his shoulder.

“Merry Christmas Q.”

 Q didn’t open his eyes but he smiled.

“Do you know what?  I think it really is going to be.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, thanks for reading! I'm a fan of porn and I did steal a few things from films I've seen. You may also have guessed that Colby Keller is a particular favourite of mine.
> 
> As usual, it's un-beta'd so apologies for any cock ups. If you spot any, feel free to throw them in my face. <3
> 
> I hang out over on tumblr at iambid.tumblr.com. It's mainly me flailing about Ben Whishaw, Benedict Cumberbatch, photos of naked men and the occasional pussycat being cute but, you know, you're very welcome to come and find me.


End file.
